Why am I Forgotten?
by Holly of the Night
Summary: A respected Queen and Maternal mother to the Clan suddenly disappears! But the part that irritates Ferncloud is not her disappearance, but that no one has yet noticed. It's like she's invisible, because she is! And they still don't realize anything's wrong with her! What must a she-cat do to make them see her for who she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello new and old readers. This was a new story I had cooking in my head for a few days. Ferncloud's generally considered a Queen, a kit giver and... that's it. No one else knows much about her personal life, because everyone in the Clan only sees her as status quo(how I used that term correctly).**

**So what happens if that's taken to the literal effect? Ferncloud is literally gone, and no one notices? Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Purring kittens and sleepy queens greeted Ferncloud as she roused herself from her nap. She stretched and rolled onto her back. It felt so comforting to be in the Nursery.

The gray tabby Queen shook her pelt and peeked out of the Nursery. ThunderClan cats prowled the clearing. Their pelts shifted and she made out Brambleclaw calling on names. She hoped it was for a hunt. Ferncloud could do with some prey in her jaws.

"Hey Ferncloud," Brightheart mewed as they passed.

"Hi Brightheart," Ferncloud greeted, but the one-eyed warrior was already joining a group separated into two by Brambleclaw. The she-cat shrugged and nosed her way between the cats.

"Which group do I join?" she called.

Brambleclaw flicked an ear. "How about Toadstep's?"

The white and black Warrior was waiting impatiently beside the exit, beside him Sorreltail and Graystripe chatted.

"Brambleclaw said I can join your group," Ferncloud mewed as she paused beside them.

"Who - ? Oh, Ferncloud. Finally! Come on, let's go!" Toadstep lead his patrol, albeit hastily, through the entrance outside. Ferncloud trotted briskly after them, enjoying the sights and smells. She kept herself alert as they neared ShadowClan's border.

Toadstep peered through the dark pines. "They're probably watching us."

Ferncloud doubt it. What would be the point? They liked to command through intimidation, not sneaking around. But she could not be completely sure. ShadowClan changed so much from the blood thirsty Clan she knew in the old forest.

Ferncloud didn't have long to scent a fine trunk when a familiar hiss rang through the air.

"If it isn't the kittypet hunters."

Ferncloud peaked over the trunk. She groaned. Ratscar. The big brown tom was accompanied by three ShadowClan Warriors. Redwillow, Olivenose and Pinenose. Her heart rose slightly. Redwillow was usually fair with other Non ShadowClan cats. Usually.

Toadstep slowly rose from watching a ladybug and Graystripe and Sorreltail padded closer.

"What are you doing here?" Ratscar repeated.

"Just scenting, is that a problem?" Toadstep mewed. They were nose to nose.

"Let's go," Ferncloud mewed sharply. "Toadstep, don't do this." Toadstep didn't move. Ferncloud looked to Graystripe for help. He was too busy competing over the sharpest claws with Olivenose as they mrreowed. Only Sorreltail kept her distance.

"Come on!" Ferncloud mewed louder. She headbutted Toadstep slightly.

He blinked quickly and jerked his head. "Come on, the stench makes me want to vomit." The patrol quickly followed after him. Ferncloud sighed in relief.

"That was not a smart move," she mewed after Toadstep's retreating figure. He made no reaction to her words. The she-cat spat angrily.

"Can you believe that?" she mewed to Sorreltail. "Why do toms always think they should fight when they lock eyes?!"

"What?" the she-cat looked around. "Oh, yes. That's a shame. We'll get them next time. Don't worry, Ferncloud."

Ferncloud opened her jaws to retort, then thought better of it as Sorreltail had resumed to inspecting her surroundings again.

The patrol padded to the edge of the lake for a quick drink. The surface sparkled like a thousand stars. Ferncloud dipped her head and stuck her tongue out to lap the delicious water.

She halted.

What?

Ferncloud looked over her shoulder, then back at the water. Beside her Toadstep, Graystripe and Sorreltail's faces reflected off the clear water.

So where was her reflection?

The she-cat tapped the surface a few times. She shook the drops and looked up again. Was it a trick of the sun? She glanced at her paw.

Her paw's gone too! Ferncloud shook it in front of her face. She could feel it, but she couldn't see it?

"I'm gone," she whispered. "I'm... wind..."

Ferncloud looked around. No one was beside her. They disappeared too!

At the sound of paw steps above shore Ferncloud turned around. The patrol were disappearing just within the trees. She ran after them.

"Brambleclaw!" She gasped. "Brambleclaw, do you see me?"

"What?" The tom looked at her briefly before he turned to the trail again. "Yeah. Come on."

"But I'm gone!"

"Don't be silly, you're right there. Now let's go."

Ferncloud stuttered as the cats jostled passed her.

Was it all in her head? Was she going insane?

_Maybe I just need a lie down. That's all._

Once ThunderClan came into view Ferncloud ran through the entrance. She jostled in the Nursery and collapsed on the nest.

Daisy paused in mid-lick. "Ferncloud?"

The gray she-cat grunted.

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

"But I don't see you!"

Ferncloud looked around. Daisy was staring at her nest, her eyes wide. "Are you hiding?"

"You can't see me either?"

Daisy shook her head.

Ferncloud shook her pelt and sat beside the queen. Daisy squeaked. "I'm right here."

"But how?" Daisy's eyes continue to flit around the den, her nostrils flared. She hesitantly nosed the ground.

"I'm not hiding in the nests, I'm right in front of you." Despite Daisy's fright, relief broke through Ferncloud. "I thought I was going crazy. But if you can't see me, then it must mean I am gone!"

"Hasn't anyone noticed?"

Ferncloud shook her head and mewed, "No. They barely looked my way... way..." Ferncloud's voice died in her throat.

"Ferncloud?" Daisy mewed meekly after the silence stretched. "Are you still here?"

"That must be it," Ferncloud mewed. "Maybe it's because they don't pay attention to me anymore." She began pacing. "Yeah... that must be it. During patrol they ignored me or pretended to hear what I was saying. They don't realize I'm gone because they haven't tried to pay attention to me yet!"

Sadness anger overwhelmed her insecurity. "It's like I was never here to begin with! Just another Queen in their eyes!"

Before Daisy could put a word in, Ferncloud trotted out of the Den and looked about her. No one paused to say hi. She accidentally brushed Toadstep, who flared his nostrils and muttered "Hi Ferncloud" before moving on. She didn't reply.

"Ferncloud?"

Ferncloud looked over her shoulder. Daisy was looking around, sniffing the air. The gray she-cat turned back to her target. Dustpelt was sitting alone, chewing contently on a bird.

"Hi Dustpelt," Ferncloud mewed, sitting next to her mate and licking him on the head.

Dustpelt looked up brielfly, confusion in his eyes. Ferncloud's heart rose slightly. Then the tom flared his nostrils and the focus disappeared. He returned to his meal. "Oh, hi Ferncloud."

Ferncloud worked her jaw. "Do you notice anything different about me?"

"No."

"Look at me."

Dustpelt looked up briefly. Ferncloud grabbed his chin with her tail(how awkward, she can't even see the gesture!) and brought him close to her face. He pulled away. "Ferncloud, what is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"Look at me!"

"What?" He glanced at her. Ferncloud waited. Dustpelt's eyes still had that unfocused look.

Ferncloud sighed. "Forget it."

She pushed herself past him and left Camp. She wanted to be alone. To think. Dustpelt, her own mate, couldn't even see her.

She walked slowly through the forest and didn't return until late in the day. When she returned, there was not a cat outside. No one was frantically running around, noticing a Queen had been gone past Moonhigh. With a heavy heart she shuffled in the Nursery.

[-]

" - and that's how you separate a bird's scent from a mouse," Rosepetal explained.

"It's very important you know what you're hunting, because there's different techniques in stalking different prey," Foxleap cut in.

Cherrypaw and Molepaw, sitting just outside the training hollow, nodded quickly. The Training Hollow was a large clearing of very fine sandy material for the Warriors to practice their fighting skills without harm. Rosepetal and Foxleap sat in the middle of the hollow, their tails creating small grooves on the sand as they spoke.

"When can we practice on real prey?" Molepaw mewed excitedly.

"Soon," Rosepetal mewed. "For now, pay attention."

The apprentices groaned. Sitting a few tail-lengths from the Warriors and their apprentices, Ferncloud twitched her whiskers. Rosepetal's dark creamy fur shifted as she gestured with her paw the different tactics to encircle their prey. Foxleap's reddish fur gleamed faintly in the sun as he watched.

Ferncloud could tell they liked one another. But for reasons she could not explain, they still didn't become mates. It was obvious the fascination between them was powerful. She supposed they wanted to wait before they got too serious.

Oh, and none of them noticed she was here. She could not tell if they were even ignoring her scent, which usually gave away her presence if nothing she sayed quiet. But the she-cat had been able to walk past cats without them even uttering a single word.

Ferncloud followed after the departing cats for their practice hunt. Rosepetal continued to meow instructions as Foxleap looked for a potential prey. Cherrypaw and Molepaw whispering behind the she-cat's back. They both giggled.

"Pay attention," she muttered in Cherrypaw's ear. The ginger apprentice leaped in the air and whipped around.

"Who said that?"

Ferncloud didn't answer.

Cherrypaw looked at Molepaw. "Was it you?"

"Huh?"

Ferncloud scraped a claw lightly on the she-cat's head. "Listen!"

Cherrypaw slapped her paw on her forehead and looked around, horrified. She gave Molepaw a worried look before she quickly turned to her mentor again.

Ferncloud nodded and crept away. She had been half-hoping the she-cat would remember her scent. Either Cherrypaw couldn't, or she was too surprised to notice. Either way the she-cat didn't mind.

After getting over the scare and ingidnation, she enjoyed it a little. She could go about whenever she liked and both cat and even predator didn't see her. She once stumbled into a fox during one of her moods. Thankfully even though the creature could smell her, it couldn't find her and eventually gave up the chase after it ended up at the same dead end five times.

Ferncloud didn't go back to ThunderClan. She was still a little sore with Dustpelt. He had not looked in the least bit worried after Ferncloud returned late to camp. Just found him relaxing in the sun the next morning. Oh no, his mate was gone all day, and he didn't think anything odd about it.

She returned to camp and shot straight for the Nursery. It was empty except for Daisy. Ferncloud forgot Poppyfrost left the Den long after Molepaw and Cherrypaw had been made into Warriors.

"Daisy," Ferncloud mewed

The creamy she-cat looked up from her wash. Her eyes strayed to the entrance. When no one appeared she returned to her licking. "Ferncloud?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Let's go for a walk."

Daisy looked up. "Walk?" she mewed, as if it was the most repulsive thing in the world.

"Yeah, I want to stretch my legs some more."

"B-but how can I follow you if I can't see you?" Daisy demanded.

Ferncloud pushed her lightly to the entrance. Daisy squeaked. "Just follow the sound of my voice."

"Will you be talking the entire time?" Daisy mewed as she walked awkwardly to the exist, alone. Many heads turned to the creamy she-cat as she disappeared. Daisy rarely left camp alone, if it all.

"I will," Ferncloud assured her.

"So what was so important it had to be out here?" Daisy mewed, looking about her nervously.

"About my disappearance."

"I wouldn't know what to tell you."

Ferncloud doubt as much. But she needed to tell someone, and so far Daisy was the only cat she could find to converse with, considering she already knew Ferncloud wasn't here. "I've been thinking lately, that maybe this isn't an accident."

She glanced hesitantly at Daisy. The she-cat was looking every which way, her ears flicking back and forth. "To your right."

Daisy turned. "Do you know how this happened" she asked, staring about a mouse-length to Ferncloud's right.

"Maybe... StarClan did this," Ferncloud muttered.

Daisy said nothing. She looked down. Ferncloud almost forgot. Daisy didn't actually believe in StarClan.

"Or it could be something I ate," Ferncloud interjected quickly.

"Ferncloud, maybe you should tell someone who knows more about this stuff then me," Daisy mewed quietly.

"I don't mind talking to you about it!"

"But what could I tell you? I think you should tell Jayfeather."

Ferncloud wrinkled her nose. "No."

"Why? He knows about Medicine and spirit things. He probably knows what this is"

Ferncloud hesitated. That was a possibility. Would it really hurt her if she didn't tell him anytime soon? "He's unpredictable." Daisy stared nonplussed. "He'll probably tell the entire Clan," Ferncloud mewed.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I want to keep this going. See how long it takes them to notice my absence."

"But aren't you scared?" Daisy mewed. "I'd be horrified if I knew I couldn't see myself ever again!"

Ferncloud placed a tail on Daisy's shoulder to halt her. The she-cat shuddered, but didn't jerk away. "Don't tell anyone, please?"

"It oculdn't hurt to try," Daisy implored.

Ferncloud smiled faintly. "I appreciate your concern. But if anything else strange happens, I promise I'll go to Jayfeather, alright?"

Daisy nodded reluctantly.

"Don't worry so much, Daisy! I'm still here!"

"I know. I just wish I could see you again..."

Ferncloud placed her tail on Daisy's shoulder. "Come on, let's go home and share a mouse."

"But I'll look like I'm eating by myself," Daisy protested.

"At least they'd notice you."

Daisy's eyes widened in dismay. "Ferncloud, if you're trying to make me feel bad, it's working!" Her voice cracked.

Ferncloud forgot how sensitive Daisy could become. She wrapped her tail around her shoulders and led her good-naturally back to camp to share that mouse.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this first attempt please. And although it looks simply for the humor, there is a plot reason why Ferncloud is invisible. Whether she'll figure it out or not depends. I know it's there in the story, let's hope she finds out :3**

**Some of you probably noticed, neither Ferncloud nor Daisy used the word "invisible." Why? Because I don't think the Clan cats understand the concept of "invisibility" yet. It's like Midnight trying to explain to them how machinary works. They just give her a look like she's talking slug.  
**

**So far Ferncloud and Daisy believes she's "part of the wind" or somewhere their eyes can't see, but the idea confuses them too much to delve deeply within.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this in my first chapter: the inspiration for this story came from a charming book I read, "Calling Invisible Women - by Jeanne Ray."

And, back to the story.

"Dustpelt." Ferncloud wrapped herself around him. "Want to share a mouse?"

"Sorry Ferncloud, I still have a job to do," Dustpelt mewed. "Brackenfur, no! The vines should twist around the branch, not though it!" He left his mate to help the golden tabby tom shape up the Warriors den. The walls were beginning to break out and grow. Dustpelt lead the operation to strengthen the walls.

Much to Ferncloud's slight annoyance.

"Fine," she muttered. "Have fun." Dustpelt's response was another shouted order for Toadstep to stop showing off in front of the apprentices and get back to work.

She noticed Hazeltail half-heartedly trying to tidy up the wall in one end, away from Dustpelt's gaze. The she-cat would often let her mind wander. Ferncloud prodded her sharply in the ribs. "If that isn't tended to, it'll mean more work for everyone."

The gray and white she-cat jumped and looked around. When no one presented themselves she hesitantly got back to work.

Ferncloud gazed at the she-cat a moment longer before she glanced at her mate again. She was really beginning to get annoyed. It had been three days, and still no one noticed her disappearance! She thought cats were supposed to have the sharpest eyes in the entire forest!

Unless this was something else beyond her understanding. Ferncloud still believed StarClan were somehow involved. If they did make her invisible, perhaps they made it so other cats would never notice either? But why? For what reason?

She hesitated at the apprentices den. Her mind was made up, she needed to know more about this disappearance. At times it would unsettle her to see no reflection while she lapped at a pool of water.

She looked over her shoulder. Jayfeather was eating beside Lionblaze and Dovewing by the Fresh kill pile. Brambleclaw was calling out names for the Sunhigh patrol.

"Let's keep ourselves alert," he was meowing. "There's been a cat prowling close to our borders."

"WindClan?" Toadstep demanded.

"Or probably Sol," Dustpelt put in. The mysterious loner had visited ThunderClan recently. He had gained respect and made himself at home with most of the Clan after he saved Poppyfrost's kits from a fox.

Ferncloud tried to be fair to the tom. She was grateful for his actions, but he still left her disquiet. The tom was too cryptic, none of his answers had a definite meaning and it unsettled her. But as soon as he came, the loner vanished without a trace, and ThunderClan moved on. She privately hoped he never returned.

"It wasn't anywhere near WindClan border," Brambleclaw mewed. "It's the unwanted woods. We'll leave soon, when Berrynose would get here- where is that tom anyway?!"

Ferncloud hurried inside the Apprentices den. The Warriors began to take their naps here, while Dustpelt fixed the walls in the Warriors den. It was that or try to rest while cats hollered at one another directly outside the den.

"Leafpool?" she called.

"Hunting," grunted a sleepy voice. "Now go away, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry." Ferncloud made to leave then doubled back. "Wait, Berrynose, aren't you supposed to be on Sunhigh patrol?"

Berrynose snored.

Ferncloud stepped carefully through the other sleeping Warriors. A difficult feat. It was crowded in here. She shook him. "Berrynose!"

"What?" he demanded, looking around.

"You're supposed to be in Sunhigh patrol. As in now."

"Oh StarClan, I forgot!" He leapt out of his nest and collided with Ferncloud. "Sorry!" he muttered distractedly.

"Can't you see where you're going?" she mewed in exasperation as he disappeared outside. "Oh, wait, you can't."

She quickly followed him outside. Brambleclaw was already leaving. She called for Leafpool.

"Hunting by the Ancient Oak," Brambleclaw mewed.

Ferncloud followed the patrol outside. At the fork ahead of them she kept straight ahead while the others veered off to find a spot with the best prey. She finds the she-cat huddled beneath a cluster of ferns, her ears angled towards an oak tree.

Perched on the branch was a raven. The light brown she-cat's tail lashed side-to-side as she waited for the bird to descend. Ferncloud waited patiently until the she-cat caught her prey in one bound.

"Leafpool," she mewed.

Said she-cat glanced around, the bird in her jaws. Her eyes flicked back and forth.

"Over here."

"Oh, hello Ferncloud." The she-cat dropped her prey and buried it. "Did you need something?"

"Um, yes." Ferncloud edged closer and tapped her nose with her tail. Leafpool reeled back in alarm.

"What are you doing?!"

"Didn't you see?"

"Ferncloud, I'm sorry, but I really have to finish this hunt," Leafpool mewed. She moved away, her jaws open to scent the air. "We can talk later."

"No, I think we need to talk now, while we're alone."

"It can wait-"

"Leafpool." Ferncloud moved in front of her. The she-cat bumped into her and backed away, her eyes slightly annoyed.

"Ferncloud, what?"

"Look at me."

"I don't have time for this-"

Ferncloud placed her tail beneath the she-cat's chin and turned her face so she could look directly into her eyes - or where her eyes should be - and held her there.

Leafpool's exasperation slowly diffused. Her pupils dilated until Ferncloud could only see the black in her eyes.

"Ferncloud?" she whispered.

Ferncloud released her.

"Where are you?"

"In front of you."

"But you're not there!"

"I can see that for myself, thanks," Ferncloud muttered.

"How is this possible?" Ferncloud would have laughed at the look of utter perplexity on Leafpool's face. But this wasn't a time for laughs. She sat the she-cat down and explained the situation as best as she could.

Sadly, Leafpool had no idea what to make of this. StarClan were mysterious, and they probably could possess powers like this, she had explained. But she could not be sure if they truly did this or why.

"Well, I don't think it's anything you should worry about," Leafpool mewed, but she sounded doubtful. She ran her paw over Ferncloud's flank and felt her face. "You haven't experienced dizziness or loss in weight, have you?"

"No, well yes. I sometimes do feel a little lighter then usual," Ferncloud admitted.

"Hmm. Have you told Jayfeather?" Ferncloud said she didn't. "I think you should ask him. He can communicate with StarClan. They could tell him as much as what I can tell you about this, at any rate."

"Alright. But Leafpool, could you promise me you won't tell anyone about this?"

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"I just want this to go slowly," Ferncloud mewed quickly. "I don't want to be the center of attention just yet!"

Leafpool's gaze softened. "I understand."

The silence stretched between them. Unnerve, Leafpool glanced around, wondering if Ferncloud had left without a word.

"Leafpool?" Ferncloud mewed. Said she-cat jumped. "Sorry. But, do-do you think maybe I'm part of some prophecy?" she mewed. "Prophecies are for unique cats, and this is a little too unique for my taste." It felt embarrassed to say it out loud. Her, important enough to be noticed by StarClan? Ferncloud would be lucky enough if a passing Clan cat had the sense to insult her, let alone StarClan!

Leafpool's gaze darkened. "Let's hope not. For both our sakes. Take care." She abruptly turned and whisked through the bushes.

Ferncloud stared after her, surprised by the abrupt change in her mood and warning.

[-]

Ferncloud didn't go to Jayfeather. And Leafpool, at least, didn't tell anyone. So Ferncloud continued to bide her time; walking, watching the Clan and helping them as best as she can. In a way, she was helping her Clan much more then she could when she was visible.

Perhaps this was the purpose they gave her? Deep down she didn't know why she didn't go to Jayfeather for help, except she was still faintly curious to see how this went. It was not every day something as strange as they happened in Ferncloud's life.

Sometimes it went well. She would never have realized how often young Warriors tried to slack off on their duties! She felt like a mother again, pushing them to stay on the right path. Sometimes they listened, other times they brushed it off as voices in her head. These infuriated the she-cat enough that she actually pawed one of them angrily over the head.

Rarely, but it happened, her quiet warnings would be misinterpreted completely. Such as the one day she warned Dovewing to stay on the right track, after Ferncloud caught her leading Ivypool out of camp late at night to explore the underground cavern(she had shouted for them to return to camp while hiding in the ferns). Somehow that ended up with an argument between Dovewing and Bumblestripe; she believed he was somehow involved. Gosh, Ferncloud felt so bad she tried to slip in soothing remarks between them, but that only made things worse that the she-cat decided to keep her distance entirely before she made things worse.

With this new position, her skills to guide the Warriors sometimes helped, but it exhausted her to continuously watch them and realize they don't always stick to their morals.

Leafpool was another matter. Ferncloud had no idea if the she-cat knew she had not gone to him or not. Either way, she kept her distance from Ferncloud. Often she would look around if she heard Ferncloud's voice, yet kept her promise.

[-]

It was sun-high. Ferncloud was sharing a piece of prey with Sorreltail. The tortoise-shell she-cat had her eyes only on her kits as they played with Brackenfur. Ferncloud's mind wandered. What were the other Clans up to?

There were reports of trespassers around and within ThunderClan territory, and more then once a ThunderClan patrol spotted a cat beyond the borders. It was probably more then one cat. This was happening too often around the entire territory to be a single cat, and they were careful. They didn't want to be caught. It was causing problems between ThunderClan and their rivaled Clans. Who was spying on them? Were the other Clans really plotting something against ThunderClan, or could it be rogues?

Either way, ThunderClan were on edge. They wanted to fight. Firestar was pressured to speak with Blackstar and Onestar between borders after more of their prey went missing. Then the other leaders turned around and told Firestar HE must be involved, as their prey was also missing! They departed with lashing tails and hissing threats.

Then there was the incident today.

Earlier in the morning the patrol found Molepaw beaten and bloodied near ShadowClan's border. The tom had left ThunderClan to explore the territory on his own. Why he chose the Twolegplace, so close to ShadowClan's border, Ferncloud was not completely sure. He had insisted it was so he could catch up on some training.

She could tell it was a lie. She's raised enough kits to know when they're lying, and Jayfeather felt the same way behind this false story. A look of disbelief had temporarily crossed the Medicine Cat's eyes as Molepaw told his story, though he said nothing about it.

But that wasn't what worried Ferncloud. It was Molepaw's memory. He couldn't see who did it. They attacked him from behind. The inflicted wounds on his back was truth enough. Were ShadowClan that angry with Jayfeather they'd start attacking other ThunderClan cats? Did they actually believe Dawnpelt's accusations that the Medicine Cat drowned Flametail, ShadowClan's Medicine Cat, in the lake?

It worried Ferncloud constantly. Tensions were already high that she predicted another battle over the horizon. Or worse, a war. She was growing old, she didn't think she could handle another fight. She glanced once again at the kits as they rolled past her, squashing her and Sorreltail's mouse. Kits were not invulnerable to Warrior bouts. Sooner or later they would get involved too.

These thoughts tumbled through Ferncloud's mind until she decided she had to do something about it. Tomorrow, she promised herself, she'll spy for ThunderClan.

* * *

**To the readers: thank you for enjoying this story. Now that I got myself a beta reader, this should be updated much quickly.**

**And if you find anything wrong with this, or find the urge to critique it, go right ahead. I enjoy ways I could make the story better!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. But again, you all can tell me what you like or dislike about it too. I won't mind!**

* * *

You_ can do this,_ Ferncloud consoled quietly._ It's just a walk. Just a walk. In the deep, dark woods._

The trees in ShadowClan did not look inviting at all. Dark and clustered, little light penetrated the gloom. Ferncloud's pupils dilated until she could see no one in the gloom. She paced back and forth on ThunderClan's border.

I need a drink.

Ferncloud followed the border to the shore. The morning sun was a welcome to her pelt. Orange and purple clouds colored the sky and lake water. Ferncloud tucked her paws and took a long drink on the shore, her eyes gazed upwards.

"Hello!"

Ferncloud jerked and twisted around. A cat she never saw before peered at her on the top of the bank on ShadowClan's side. She had a gray tabby pelt and bright blue eyes full of curiosity.

"What - who are you?" Ferncloud stuttered.

The she-cat climbed carefully down the hill. She tripped and with a squeak sprawled clumsily by Ferncloud's paws. She stood quickly. "Tibbles, pleased to meet you." She mewed breathlessly.

Her unblinking gaze troubled Ferncloud. "What are you doing here?" she mewed suspiciously.

"I came to see you."

"Why?" Better yet, how? Ferncloud wasn't here. Only her voice carried in the wind. Yet Tibbles was looking directly at her. Maybe it was the lapping of the surface water that caught her attention.

"Can all cats see StarClan in ThunderClan, and dream prophecies?" Tibbles blurted.

Often loners around the Clans knew of their culture, but they usually didn't 'care. What made this one so curious, Ferncloud was nto sure. "I doubt it. Now it's best you get out of here. Clan cats don't welcome new faces."

"Who can see prophecies?" Tibbles continued excitedly, ignoring her warnings.

"Medicine cats," Ferncloud answered shortly. "But let me ask you something. Have you been causing the Clans trouble?"

"Huh?"

"You came in our territory. Our borders should have alerted you there would be trouble. Don't make this any harder."

"But I'm not! Honest!" Tibbles backed away, fear in her eyes.

Ferncloud looked her over carefully. This cat was too small to cause any trouble. She had no muscles, her pelt did not see hardly any battles except for a scar or two. "Why are you here?" she repeated.

"Because you're interesting," Tibbles mewed simply. Ferncloud sat back, and the loner relaxed slightly. "Can you dream of prophecies too?"

"No, only Medicine Cats," Ferncloud mewed shortly.

"I can do that too! Do you want to hear one?" The she-cat was so excited she was bouncing around, her old fear completely forgotten.

"No thanks."

Tibbles suddenly paused in mid-bounce. Her face darkened, her voice a sinister tone. "I predict you'll be attacked by badgers."

"A little late. It already happened."

"Oh... a fox!"

"Half a moon ago." Ferncloud began shepherding the loner through ThunderClan grounds. If it had been any other Warrior, they would have chased her out of their territory. But Ferncloud had not done this for a while, and she didn't know if she should be so hard on a cat as young and stupid as this.

Meanwhile, the loner was mewling danger after danger that Ferncloud was now sure she heard from the loners that lived around the Clans. Their situations were never kept secret for long.

"Twolegs will come and - "

"Happened."

"The Clans will fight each other - "

"They always do."

A cat outside the Clans will join them - "

"It's the norm nowadays."

She led Tibbles directly outside ThunderClan's border. Tibbles looked at her desperately. "But I'm special!"

"Of course you are," Ferncloud mewed with the patience of a Queen. "Now run along and stay out of trouble."

Tibbles lowered her head. She dragged her tail through the bushes until she disappeared.

Good riddance, Ferncloud thought.

It was after she stood before ShadowClan's border again she realized she forgot to ask Tibbles how she could see her.

Perhaps it only affected cats who knew her? She gazed uncertainly at ShadowClan's gloomy trees. Could ShadowClan see her too?

If they catch me... I'll tell them a fox chased me in there! She decided. With a deep breath she plunged past the border.

Foul scent touched her nostrils. Ferncloud gagged and covered her nose. No one attacked. The she-cat paced quickly but quietly through the trees. How did Fireheart do it again? she thought. Sometimes the ThunderClan leader told stories about his adventures back in the old forest, slipping to and from enemy Clan territories without getting caught. He made it sound so easy.

Ferncloud expected any moment for a patrol to turn up, or a fox to appear from a hidden hole. For a long while she paced through wild hydrangea bushes and thick rhododendrons. Where was their camp? She couldn't follow their scent. Their stench was on every bush and plant.

She took a random path and followed after the darkening shadows.

"Who's there?"

Ferncloud squeaked and flattened her body on the forest floor.

A pure white head suddenly appeared through a cluster of pink flowers. The eyes flicked suspiciously around Ferncloud. Whitebird opened her jaws. Ferncloud's heart fell as the she-cat's eyes widened.

"ThunderClan," she hissed over her shoulder. Three more cats appeared, and with her her chances of escape. Why didn't she cover up her scent? That was one of the first things she should have done!

Whitebird sniffed the flooring. "It's still fresh. Ratscar, start at the border. Toadstep, you start here. Tawnypelt and I will branch off on either side. Spread out." The ShadowClan cats nearly melded in the shadows. Even Whitebird's white fur was hard to make out through the gloom as ShadowClan's patrol quietly stalked past Ferncloud. She shuddered as one of them lightly brushed her. Ratscar looked over his shoulder, saw nothing and continued.

Ferncloud expelled her breath. That was close. Should she give up now? She was lucky, but how far would her disappearance take her? They could still smell and hear her. She flicked her tail side-to-side nervously.

An image of Molepaw's battered form reminded her why she took on this dangerous mission. Her resolve unbroken, the she-cat plodded on. She eventually rubbed herself on some pink bell-shaped plants that emitted a strong odor to mask her scent.

Ferncloud was not sure what time it was. The sun's light barely penetrated the trees. The thick close growing trees smothered her senses. Her pelt snagged in hidden thorns and she more then once jerked when she brushed a rock. The she-cat was so stressed her pelt was leaving clumps of fur everywhere!

She paused to catch her breathe. Ferncloud stiffened. Voices. They came from a small clearing.

"That's it. Now leap!"

A gray form leaped high in the air and landed on all fours.

A mottled brown and ginger tom nodded approvingly. "Perfect. Are you confident now, Shrewfoot?"

Shrewfoot tossed her head. "I will be once I sink my claws on ThunderClan fur," she mewed, flexing her claws. Ferncloud pricked her ears.

"Let's worry about that when the time comes. Back to camp." The Warriors trotted in the shadows. Ferncloud followed as quietly as she could. Dear StarClan, there are so many pine cones here, how do they keep quiet?!

The Warriors led her down a well used path that sloped downwards. The smell of ShadowClan became so strong Ferncloud's eyes watered. This was the direction to camp! Dismay touched her as she gazed at a wall of thorns that loomed before them. Redwillow and Shrewfoot continued unconcerned. Miraculously they squeezed through an opening Ferncloud didn't even know existed.

She squeezed after them, careful not to snag her pelt.

ShadowClan warriors dotted the clearing. Some gossiped, others play fought. She even saw kits running and tumbling full grown warriors! Unlike the outside, ShadowClan's clearing was bathed in portions of light that was a welcome sight for the she-cat and made her heart swell a little.

Cedarheart the Elder was sprawled comfortably beside the Elder's den, the sun soaking comfortably into his pelt. Tigerheart was comparing the size of his claws next to Ferretclaw.

"I'm telling you, my claws are so long they're always snagged in a Warrior's pelt!" Ferretclaw boasted.

Tigerheart frowned at his own claws. They were chipped in many places. "When they grow back, you'll see mine are longer."

"What happened to you? I haven't seen claws that bad in just a few border fights."

"I, um, train often alone," Tigerheart muttered, licking his pelt as a sign that the discussion was put to an end.

Despite the positive mood ShadowClan displayed, Ferncloud paced around the camp nervously. The sights, sounds and smells unnerved her insistently. She took a deep breathe to relax herself again.

Now to do some snooping.

A group of Warriors huddled against the far corner of the camp caught her attention. They were talking quietly, away from the bustling activities with their heads bent. Ferncloud edged closer.

" - ThunderClan has to be behind it!" a dark gray tom was meowing. Scorchfur's eyes were fierce. "And they have the nerve to blame us for Molepaw's injuries?!"

"Do you think a battle will start?" a small black she-cat mewed excitedly. Pinenose was tearing the dirt beneath her claws, her eyes glinting. "We still have to pay them for the territory they stole too!"

"And Russetfur and Littlecloud's deaths," Scorchfur added.

Applefur was troubled. "This is all becoming too much. Not only this, but also RiverClan? Could ShadowClan fight a battle on both sides?"

Scorchfur placed a tail on her shoulder. "We can and we will."

"But ThunderClan has been winning in many battles lately. I can't remember the last time we actually won," Applefur continued.

"We just have to train harder, that's all," Pinenose braced. "Come on, why don't we ask Rowanclaw if we could use some more training? If a battle is coming, we should prepare."

Scorchfur wholeheartedly agreed. Applefur hesitantly joined in. The Warriors rushed to find the ShadowClan Deputy. Ferncloud stayed behind. Her mind was reeling. If ShadowClan were not involved, then who attacked Molepaw?

[-]

Despite her disappointment, Ferncloud didn't give up. She followed every other ShadowClan cat, yet they all yielded no results. Not even Dawnpelt! After Ferncloud used an ingenious raspy voice to mimic a very troubled StarClan spirit(or, as best to sound like one as she heard in the stories) to make the she-cat tell the truth, it still brought her no where.

As far as she could tell, everyone in ShadowClan were innocent. Even they were the victim to trespassers and prey stealing!

Then there was the buzz in ShadowClan's persona life. Ferncloud's ears tingled to the malicious scandals that would make even Sorreltail drool and Sandstorm squeak!

After following a ShadowClan patrol back to ThunderClan's border, Ferncloud made her way back to ThunderClan. Her only other lead was RiverClan, but the she-cat was starving, and she could not wait to share the gossip!

"Maybe tomorrow," she muttered to herself as the brambles embraced her with their familiar snags and smells.

[-]

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm telling you, I heard it with my own two ears."

Sandstorm gaped. "But-but how?!"

"... ShadowClan patrol," Ferncloud mewed quickly. "I overheard, um, Redwillow telling... Shrewfoot."

The Nursery rang with the she-cats' gossip as Ferncloud related the juicy scandals. Daisy and Leafpool narrowed their eyes slightly during the detailed bits Ferncloud expressed that they found difficult for a she-cat to overhear by 'accident.'

Even so, they could not help but eagerly listen as they learned Pinenose, the young Warrior of ShadowClan, had kits with a rogue by the name of Kiff. Like any young forbidden couple, theirs ended in tragedy. They broke up after ShadowClan caught them with the kits. Pinenose tried to make it appear she was the victim. ShadowClan chased out Kiff, and the rogue came back to steal his kits, but not before he called Pinenose an 'irresponsible mother.' The last sighting of him was around RiverClan's border.

ShadowClan were debating to request RiverClan passage to their Territory to find the tom. But with the tension between Clans, they doubt they'd receive the welcome response. Others thought going around would be better, even if they don't know the layout of the territory or risk fighting with other wild cats and predators native to those parts.

"But Pinenose isn't participating strongly in this argument," Ferncloud continued. She twitched her whispers. "How can she, when she has two mates to balance in her life?"

"What?" Leafpool and Sandstorm screeched while Squirrelflight hissed with anger.

"How can she do that?" she mewed fiercely. "They're her kits! Even though Leafpool's kits aren't mine, I'd do anything for them!"

"Thanks Squirrelflight," Leafpool mewed awkwardly.

Ferncloud shrugged. "Think that's surprising? None of them even realize the other is mates with her! One of them is Scorchfur. The other is some Loner."

"How is it none of ShadowClan realize she has two mates?!" Sandstorm mewed. "If Shrewfoot was blabbing about that so close to the border..."

"Oh, well, I was hiding," Ferncloud muttered.

"What were you doing there to begin with?" Sorreltail put in, after she finally wrestled herself from the kits to hear the last snippets of gossip.

"Walking," she answered evasively. The others were satisfied with the answer. Again, Leafpool gave her a searching a look. Or, rather where her voice came from. Even though Ferncloud told the story, she could see they were not focused on her; their minds were lost, envisioning the story she had told them, shaping it in their own way.

After Ferncloud returned to ThunderClan, she was not surprised no one noticed her disappearance. Except Daisy and Leafpool. She was not happy Ferncloud spied on ShadowClan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daisy mewed loudly.

"Shh!" Ferncloud had hissed. Sorreltail stretched and rolled over in her nest. The kittens were tugging a strand of vine between them. Their tiny growls filled the den. "I knew you'd worry," Ferncloud went on quietly.

"Of course I'm worried! Aren't you?"

"A little," Ferncloud had admitted. "But we have to know who's doing this. I already know it isn't ShadowClan. That leaves RiverClan and WindClan."

"What good is it that you know if you won't tell anyone?"

"I'll tell Firestar," Ferncloud mewed after a moment's pause. "He'll believe me."

Even as she said it Ferncloud saw the complications. That would mean she'd have to tell the Leader what she was doing, and about her disappearance. That could lead to more complications. It's much better then ThunderClan risk a battle, she told herself.

After Sandstorm disappeared up the High Ledge and Squirrelflight and Leafpool retreated to hunt together, Ferncloud relaxed in her nest. She was still exhausted after yesterday's excursion. She was definitely out of shape.

Daisy groomed her pelt, casting a glance at Sorreltail's kits every now and then. The she-cat was not as young as she used to be She tired easily, and the kits did not seem to run out of energy.

"It's still weird, how I'm talking to a voice," Daisy mewed after a moment's pause. "Or that no one else notices." She rolled a piece of moss between her paws. "Ferncloud... could, do you think you might be... dead?"

Ferncloud looked at her. The thought never crossed her mind. She placed a paw to her chest. Her heart beat steadily. "I don't think so," she mewed slowly. "StarClan don't have beating hearts, do they?"

Daisy shrugged.

In fact, if StarClan were spirits, what did they have? Blood? Beating hearts? Was this actually how StarClan functioned? Thoughts formed in Ferncloud's mind, stretching as far as the mountains until she thought her head might swell.

Could this be how StarClan actually lived? Not in the stars, but right next to their Clans? Then how come Ferncloud had not met any of her ancestors?

Troubled, the she-cat left the Nursery(after alerting Daisy), and gazed around camp. She almost expected voices to whisper in her ears. Nothing but her familiar Clan-mates' sounds.

_Am I really dead?_ she wondered. Ferncloud could not remember dying. Could StarClan remember their own deaths? She pawed her face. _Maybe my Destiny is to look after ThunderClan and spy on the other Clans, _she thought.

That would mean she was fulfilling her Destiny after all; to spy on the other Clans. Right? She didn't know. StarClan forbid this scared her more often then she liked to admit to Daisy.

Ferncloud retreated in the Nursery, planning her next journey. And, to distract her worried mind.


End file.
